On The Line
by Hannah554
Summary: Sequel to Virus and The Cloud. Whilst Janet's life hangs in the balance, SG1's attepts to save her are derailed. SamJack DanJan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of it's characters.

On The Line

Chapter 1

Daniel woke up as Janet began tossing and turning in her sleep, the images she was seeing as she slept plaguing her once again. She had been having nightmares every night for over a two weeks now and he was really starting to worry about her. They had been to see Dr Warner who had given her something to help her sleep but the nightmares were only getting worse.

"No" Janet said in her sleep and Daniel turned the light at the side of his bed on.

"Janet" he said sitting up and slightly and leaning over her to wake her. "Janet"

"No" Janet said again as she woke with a start.

"It's okay, it's okay, it was just another nightmare"

Janet sat up in the bed and pulled her legs up to her chest before dropping her head into her knees.

"It's not okay Daniel, neither of us are getting any sleep" she snapped without even looking at him. She had been doing that for over a week now, snapping at everyone.

"We need to go see Dr Warner again"

"And what is he going to do? He's already given me something to help me sleep, he can't do anything else"

"Well what he gave you isn't working. Your nightmares are getting worse and you're getting more and more irritable by the day"

Janet took a deep breath "I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you"

"I know you didn't" Daniel said taking his fiancée into his arms and holding her tightly.

"I love you" she said quietly.

"I love you to"

"I can prescribe you some stronger sleeping pills" Dr Warner said as Daniel and Janet sat in the infirmary and I can run some test to see if anything is causing this. Other than that the only thing I can suggest is that you talk to Dr Mackenzie"

"Oh no, I don't think so" Janet said.

"Let's just see what the tests turn up" Daniel suggested hoping Janet wouldn't start snapping at people again.

"Okay I'll run them now" Dr Warner told them as he left the room.

"I have some paper work to get done" Janet said calmly.

"Okay, don't over do it" Daniel said as he kissed her cheek before heading for his office.

When he arrived in his office he found Jack there waiting for him "Another rough night?" Jack asked taking in Daniel's exhausted appearance.

"She's getting worse" Daniel said as he dropped into the chair next to Jack.

"She'll be okay"

"I hope so, Dr Warner's running some tests to see if he can find anything that might be causing this. Anyway" Daniel said changing the subject "Have you asked her yet?"

"No"

"Come on Jack, you've had that ring for weeks now, just ask her already"

"Give me chance to work up the nerve" Jack said

"Look you love her and she loves you and she isn't going to marry you if you don't ask her to. On the other hand she might end up asking you" Daniel said smiling at the look on Jack's face.

"No, I'll never live that down"

"Then ask her"

"Ask who what?" Sam asked as she walked into the room, catching the end of the conversation and making both men jump.

"Nothing" Jack said waving it off in a very convincing way, Daniel almost believed him.

"You look rough Daniel" Sam said looking at Daniel.

"Rough night"

Sam walked into the infirmary looking for Janet and when she didn't see her she went to knock on her office door.

"Janet?" Sam said as she knocked.

"What!?" She heard Janet's voice snap from the other side of the door and Sam hesitated a moment before walking in.

"Hey" she said quietly, she didn't fail to notice how worn down and exhausted her friend looked.

"Hey Sam, sorry I yelled"

"That's okay, we're all going to the commissary for dinner so I though I'd come and get you"

"I could use a break" Janet said as she stood up and walked around her desk. The two of them walked out of Janet's office and headed toward the commissary.

"Oh the dress makers called, they need to reschedule are fittings" Sam told her suddenly realising now was probably not the best time.

"For Gods sake" Janet said angrily

"I told them I'd talk to you and call them back to rearrange it"

"Arrange it for whenever" Janet said her voice showing a lack of interest which worried Sam. Until this week both Sam and Janet had got excited over every little detail involved in planning the wedding. Janet's wedding dress had got her more excited than any of the other things they had to sort out.

As they walked into the commissary Janet walked straight over to the counter to get food. She didn't even bother to acknowledge that she'd seen the boys who were all sitting at a table with their food. They all looked at Sam questioningly, she just gave them a small smile and shook her head, telling them to just leave it.

"Jack we are not going to Karaoke night" Daniel said in amusement.

"Oh come on, why not?"

"Because you'll get up and sing"

"I take offence at that, I have a wonderful voice. Guys we have the weekend off, do you know how rare that is? We have to do something"

"Fine but not Karaoke"

"Fishing?"

"No"

"Ice skating?"

"No"

"Skiing?"

"No"

"For Gods sake both of you shut up!" Janet shouted as she stood up from the table "If you can't agree on what we're gonna do then we won't do anything!"

They all watched in shock as Janet stormed out of the commissary "Okay, I know she's been kinda snappy all week but _that _was way out of character" Jack spoke up, still reeling from Janet's uncharacteristic outburst.

"Something's going on, I don't know what but this is more than sleepless night and nightmares" Daniel stated as he got up "I'm going to find Dr Warner"

"Hold on Daniel, we'll come with you"

TBC

Authors note: Okay so I think this is going to be my final instalment of this little series of stories. Huge thanks to Steph7085 for her help with coming up with the storyline. So let me know what you think and I'll let you know what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

SG1 were all sitting in the infirmary when General Hammond walked in with Dr Warner who was carrying the report he had just received.

"Dr Jackson I was just about to call you"

"You found something in Janet's tests didn't you?" Daniel asked though he already knew the answer.

"There's some sort of chemical in her blood stream, we're not sure what it is yet or what it's doing"

"Could this be responsible for her behaviour lately and the nightmares?" Jack asked.

"It's possible; we need to run more tests"

"Good luck getting her to agree to that, with the mood she's in right now"

"I'll go find her and talk to her" Daniel said and they all watched him walk out of the infirmary.

"For now we can work with what we have"

"Is there any danger to her life or anyone else's?" General Hammond asked.

"I honestly don't know sir, like I said we need to run more tests"

"Janet" Daniel said walking into her on base quarters.

"Get out of here Daniel" she snapped from where she sat on the bed.

"No"

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you, Dr Warner got the results of your blood tests back, there's a chemical in your blood stream. We need you to come down to the infirmary so they can run more tests"

"You know what Daniel, I'm not in the mood to be poked and prodded right now so why don't you just leave me alone" Janet said angrily as she stood up and walked to the other side of the room and put her back to him.

"Janet did you hear the way you blew up at us in the commissary and the way you're talking to me now. You can't tell me this is normal and that there's nothing wrong here"

Janet dropped her head and Daniel took that as a sign she was at least partly reasonable again. He walked up behind her and gently turned her to face him.

"I'm sorry Daniel"

"It's okay, I know you are" Daniel said as he took her into his arms and held her tightly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me"

"What do say we go and find out?" Daniel said pulling back enough to look at her as she nodded her head slightly.

Jack was sitting on one of the infirmary beds with Hammond, Warner, Sam and Teal'c, looking over to where Janet was sitting on her bed at the other side of the room. Daniel was sat with her talking to her but they were out of earshot so he couldn't hear what they were saying. She had been x-rayed, stabbed with needles and scanned, poked and prodded for almost half an hour and she hadn't kicked up a fuss once.

"I can't believe how cooperative she's being" Dr Warner said "From what you all told me I was expecting her to be a least a little difficult, and I was expecting it to take Dr Jackson a lot longer than it did to get her down here"

"Yeah well Daniel has that affect on her" Jack stated smiling "And vice versa"

"I don't know anyone else who could get Daniel to stay in here willingly when he's injured" Sam said as she too watched her friends.

"How long before we know anything doc?"

"It'll be a couple of hours at least"

"Right" Jack said as he jumped down from the bed and went to join Daniel and Janet with Sam and Teal'c behind him"

"How you feeling?" Jack asked sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Okay, sorry I yelled at you earlier"

"No apologies necessary"

"Sorry to interrupt" Warner said as he and Hammond approached the group as Jack was about to prove to them all he could sing.

"Don't be" Daniel said "Really"

"We have the results of the tests we ran"

"And?" Sam asked.

"The chemical in your blood is attacking your brain" Warner said turning to Janet "That's what's causing your nightmares and your erratic behaviour"

"Can you cure it?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, we've never seen anything like this. From what we can tell it's been in your system doing the damage for some time"

"Why was it not detected sooner?" Teal'c asked.

"The last time she had a physical was two weeks ago, the chemical seems to have a cumulative effect, there wasn't enough of it in her blood for us to pick it up. The chemical is continuing to build up and as it increases your symptoms are going to get worse"

"We're not talking worse nightmares and a bad temper are we?" Jack asked.

"No, over the next few hours you should develop a fever and headaches, by the end of the day you should be experiencing full blown hallucinations"

The room fell silent as everyone took in what they had been told "Where has this chemical come from?" Daniel asked, having been silent throughout Dr Warner's report.

"We don't know"

"You don't know much do you?" Janet snapped and then closed her eyes when she realised what she'd done "Sorry"

"Is there any risk to the rest of the base?" Hammond asked.

"No, it doesn't appear to be contagious but I'd like to test SG1 just to be on the safe side, if it is contagious then they've had the most exposure to it"

"Do It"

"There has to be a way to reverse the damage and prevent the chemical from doing any more" Sam said thoughtfully.

"Then I suggest you start to find it" Hammond said

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

Daniel sat next to Janet on her bed in the infirmary, Jack, Sam and Teal'c were sitting on the chairs nearby. They had all been cleared by Dr Warner, apparently whatever Janet had wasn't contagious.

Dr Warner walked into the infirmary "I know where the chemical came from"

"Where?"

"Remember the cloud"

"Yeah" Janet said sarcastically.

"The water that you and Major Carter almost drowned in contains the same chemical that's in your blood"

"But if it was the water shouldn't I be infected to?" Sam asked.

"That's what I thought so I ran a few tests and it looks like the protein marker left behind by Jolinar protected you"

"Can't we use that, I mean we did it before with Machello's bug things?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid not Colonel, my tests show that the protein marker only prevented the chemical from multiplying in her system and because the trace were so minute it was able to wash out of her system. In Dr Frasier's case I'm afraid it's already to late for that"

"If Emani wasn't already dead I'd kill her"

"Is there anything else we can do to reverse the damage?"

"I don't know"

Jack suddenly stood up and walked out of the infirmary "Jack where are you going?" Sam shouted as she and Teal'c got up to go after him.

"To talk to Hammond"

"It'll be okay" Daniel said to Janet as Warner left.

"Let's hope" Daniel tightened his arms around Janet and she leant hr head against his shoulder.

"I love you" he said to her quietly as he planted a gentle kiss on her hair.

"I love you too"

"Sir, we can't just sit here and do nothing, if we go back to Tempsons lab on that planet we may be able to find something that could help us. He was Emani's brother after all, they came from the same planet"

"Permission granted"

"Thank you sir and I suggest we leave Daniel here, he seems to be the only one that can keep Janet calm at the moment"

"Agreed"

"Hey guys" Jack said as he, Sam and Teal'c walked into the infirmary.

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked realising they were all geared up.

"Back to Tempson's lab on the virus planet to see if we can find anything useful"

"I thought we already cleared that place out" Janet said quietly.

"It's worth a second look, besides the people there might know something about Tempson, like gate coordinates to his home world" Sam explained.

"You're staying here" Jack said to Daniel.

"Okay, be careful"

"We will"

"We have to go, take it easy okay. We'll be back as soon as we can"

The three members of Sg1 walked out of the infirmary and headed quickly to the gate room in silence.

"Let's get this done quickly" Jack said as he saw the stargate engage.

"SG1 you have a go" Hammonds voice came over the intercom.

Jack stepped out of the stargate onto P3X 425 otherwise known as the virus planet. He looked around him at thought back to the last time he had been here. He had gone through some of the worst experiences of his life on this planet. Sam and Daniel had both been infected with a virus that was quickly wiping out the population of the planet. They had suffered horrifically and he, Janet and Teal'c had been there every step of the way to see it.

However one of the best experiences of his life had also occurred on this planet, here he had finally confesses his true feelings to Sam and she done the same. This was where his relationship with her had truly begun.

"Okay let's go straight to Tempsons lab, I'd prefer not to disturb the locals unless we have to"

The three members of SG1 made their way into the forest and toward where they had been told Tempson's lab was. None of them had been there before and as such had to follow the directions they had been given. They headed through the trees until Jack saw the cave Tempson's lab was suppose to be in. He walked inside and saw a wooden door which he walked through into the lab.

"I guess this is the place"

"Janet was right, I think they cleared everything out of here" Sam said looking around the empty room. All that remained now were a few pieces of equipment and furniture.

"Alright let's take a look around anyway, it shouldn't take long and then we'll head to the village"

After spending half an hour looking around what was left of the lab they had fond nothing. The three of them headed toward the village and as they walked out of the trees they could see very little had changed. They walked through the Village and it was obvious from the looks on people faces that most of them remembered them. A familiar looking man walked out of one of the buildings and it took a moment to place who he was.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c, we did not expect to see you again"

"Dalton" Jack said

"What brings you back?"

"Dr Frasier is sick, do you remember Professor Tempson?" Sam asked.

"Of course, it is hard to forget a man who caused the deaths of so many of our people"

"Well we believe that his sister is responsible for what's happened to Dr Frasier"

"You speak of Emani?"

"You know her?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she came to the village several days after you left in search of her brother. We told her what her brother had done and that he was dead. She became angry and violent and we were forced to tell her the circumstances in which he died"

"You wouldn't happen to know the gate coordinates to her home world would you?"

"Actually yes I do, she forced me to walk to the gate with her as I told her about her brothers fate, I saw the coordinates"

"Think you could show us"

"We owe you and your people a great debt for what you did for us, anything I can do to help Dr Frasier I will surely do"

"Thank you"

There was no way Janet could push herself further into the corner if she tried Daniel thought as he watched his fiancée crouched down in the corner of the room. The hallucinations had started almost half an hour ago and they had been forced to move her into an isolation room. They hadn't been that bad when they had first started but now whatever she was seeing was terrifying her.

The doctors who tried to approach her generally got hit or pushed away, Janet seemed positive they were going to hurt her. Daniel had been told to stay back and he had done as he was asked, however there was only so long he could watch this and do nothing.

"Janet" Daniel said quietly as he approached her. She looked at him with a fear in her eyes Daniel had never seen before as she tried once again to back further into the corner. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you"

Daniel could hear the protests coming from behind him but he ignored them and focussed on Janet as he knelt down in front of her. She hadn't pushed him away yet or hit him and he ad gotten closer than anyone else so far. Janet looked terrified and Daniel could hear how shaky her breathing had become, it broke his heart to see her like this.

"Daniel" Janet said, her voice sounding broken.

"That's right, it's me"

Janet started crying and Daniel took her into his arms and held her tightly "It's okay" he whispered quietly to her as he kissed the top of her head. Everyone behind him seemed to relax a little as they realised Janet was once again coherent and Daniel sent out a silent prayer for the others to hurry.

TBC

Authors Note: For anyone who hasn't read virus and the cloud or anyone who just forgot. Tempson was the psycho doctor from virus who created the virus which almost killed Sam and Daniel and then tried to kill the others. Jack shot him though so justice was served.

Emani was his sister who turned up in the cloud and trapped Sam and Janet in some underground caves with a load of monsters and booby traps, including a room which sealed shut and filled with water almost drowning the both of them. She then kidnapped Janet and tried to kill her, don't worry she got shot too.

Finally Dalton was the village doctor in Virus who told Jack about the virus just after Sam collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

SG1 stepped through the gate to the coordinates Dalton had shown them. They found themselves in the centre of a large building with a lot of people staring at them.

"Hi folks, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Major Carter and Teal'c"

"Greetings" a middle aged man said as he approached them "You come through the great circle, what is it that you want here?"

"A friend of ours is sick and we think that the chemical which is causing her illness comes from here" Sam said.

"Why would you think that?"

Sam looked at Jack as if to ask how much she should tell him.

"Because the person who exposed her to the chemical came from this planet" Jack said.

"Of whom do you speak?"

"A woman named Emani" Jack said after a moments hesitation.

"You know of Emani?"

"Yeah we do"

"Are you SG1?"

Jack and Sam exchanged a look "Yeah we are"

"Then I think you should come with me"

"Get away from me!" Janet screamed as she once again jumped from the bed and ran to crouch in the corner.

"Janet you're hallucinating" Dr Warner tried to explain but he already knew it wouldn't help.

"Janet, it's not real" Daniel said as he once again approached her slowly.

"Please, stay away from me, please" Janet begged the air.

"Janet listen to me" Janet looked at him, her eyes filled with terror "That's it focus on me, what you're seeing isn't real, its an hallucination"

Janet closed her eyes and relaxed against the wall, Daniel moved to sit beside her again and pulled her into his arms.

"Make it stop Daniel, please make it stop"

Jack, Sam and Teal'c had been brought before what they had been told was the city council.

"You are SG1"

"Yes we are"

"Then you are the ones responsible for the deaths of Professor Tempson and Emani"

"We were defending ourselves"

"Your reasons matter not, you are responsible for their deaths"

"They tried to kill us"

"Save your excuses for the trial"

The five men stood up and left the room without another word and Jack looked at the rest of his team.

"A trial, we don't have time for this" Jack said and six men who looked to be guards walked into the room.

"I don't think we have a choice"

"You will come with us" one of the men said.

Four of the men grabbed Teal'c and Jack and a fifth man grabbed hold of Sam as the three of them were dragged through the building into a large room. There were rows of seating and a glass cage in font of them. At the far end of the room there was a long table elevated above everything else.

"Guess this is the court room" Jack said as they were all pushed into the glass cage.

"Your trial will begin soon"

Daniel stood just outside Janet's isolation room talking to Dr Warner and General Hammond.

"According to my tests the chemical is affecting more than just her brain, it has begun to attack her other major organs"

"So what's going to happen to her?" Daniel asked fearfully.

"Over the next few hour her body will become weaker and weaker and eventually her major organs will start shutting down, including her heart"

Daniel closed his eyes for a brief moment as he tried to reign in his emotions.

"SG1 made contact twenty minutes ago, they said they were able to get the coordinates of Emani's and Professor Tempsons home world from Dalton, they went through to see if they could find anything"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c, you stand accused of the murder of Professor Tempson and Emani. You have admitted your part in their deaths, we now offer you the chance to defend your actions"

"Professor Tempson was conducting medical experiments on the population of a planet that we visited through the stargate" Sam explained "Through the course of these experiments he created a virus which was wiping out the population which we were exposed to"

"We were unaware of the Professors actions until after his death, whilst we do not condone his methods his intentions were good. He should not have been killed for it"

"Major Carter and another member of team Daniel Jackson were infected with the virus and would have died if our doctor, Janet Frasier hadn't found a cure" Jack said

"Professor Tempson became enraged when he realised he could no longer continue his experiments on the virus. He attempted to murder Major Carter and make it look as though the treatment had done so" Teal'c added.

"We followed him into the woods to capture him and he fired at us. He shot Teal'c and was about to shoot Dr Frasier, I got behind him and told him to drop his weapon, he didn't list. He tried to shoot Janet so I shot him before he could kill her"

"And that is your account of Professor Tempsons death?"

"Yes"

"And what of Emani?"

"She set up a trap for myself and my team in which Major Carter and Dr Frasier were transported to some underground tunnels full of death traps and vicious creatures"

"Dr Frasier and I were nearly killed several times and we came within a few seconds of drowning before the rest of our team were able to get to us"

"We went home and Emani was captured by one of the teams we left behind to clear out the tunnels and make sure no one else ever got trapped down there. She was brought through to earth where she admitted to us what she had done. She escaped the room we were holding her in and took Dr Frasier hostage. We managed to get her away from Emani but Emani started firing the weapon she had stolen. Our people were forced to return fire and she was killed"

"And that is your account of Emani's death"

"It is"

"Then the defence is concluded, we now bring in prosecution, Valeran"

A man in the crowd stood up and approached the front of the room staring with a cold, hate full expression at SG1 who were still stuck in their glass prison.

"My name is Valeran, I am Tempson's and Emani's father"

TBC

Authors Note: So what did you think? Reviews are an inspiration to me so you know what to do and thanks to everyone who already has.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

"You have got to be kidding me" Jack said exasperated. There was no way this could get any worse, whilst Janet was back on earth suffering because of a chemical Emani had put into her system, they were stuck here on trial for the murder of Emani and her psycho brother Tempson and their prosecutor was their father.

"I cannot speak to the events these strangers talk about, I was not there. My children were good people, their mother died when they were both very young and they never let it stop them. I was always so proud of them, the way they handled it, the way they were always there for each other afterwards. I know that my son did truly horrible things to the people of that planet, that is not in dispute here. His intentions were good and I know for sure that he could never have done what these people say he did afterwards. Death for the purpose of scientific advancement and to save more lives in the long term, that's one thing. Cold blooded murder, he couldn't do it.

"Emani, she was such a beautiful girl and she loved her older brother as he loved her, she looked up to him. The news hit her hard but she would not go out and deliberately trap and kill people like animals, she was too good for that"

"Then what do you believe happened Valeran?" The judge asked.

"I believe this people murdered my son as retribution for what he did to the people on that planet and I believe Emani who was grieving for her brother was captured and killed in revenge for what he did to their friends. Tempson and Emani could not have murdered anyone in cold blood, it wasn't in them" Valeran had slowly started to lose composure throughout his testimony and by the end was barely holding back his tears.

"How can you be so sure?"

Valeran glanced at the judge who had asked the question before fixing his stare on SG1 "A father knows, I have lost both my children, I will not let anyone tell me they died because they were murderers"

"This court will take a recess and return when we have made a decision and should it be required sentencing shall be passed"

The five judges sitting at the head of the room all stood and left and the spectators slowly made their way out of the room along with Valeran.

"Well I think he'll get the sympathy vote. If I didn't despise Tempson and Emani and if I weren't very glad they were dead I might have actually felt bad for a moment there" Jack said as they were left in the court room alone, still sitting in their glass cage.

"They have already made a decision as to our guilt" Teal'c stated "Their deliberation will be short"

"He's right we have to get out of here" Sam said.

"Yeah but how?" Jack asked as he gestured to their glass prison. It wasn't as if it was going to fall apart or shatter if he kicked it or rammed it, he'd already tried that, several times.

Daniel watched in horror as the doctors and nurses swarmed around Janet's bed, pushing him back out of the way. One minute he had been talking to her and the next she had started convulsing. He knew it was the chemical that was attacking her major organs and Dr Warner had told him to expect it but there was no way he could have prepared himself for this.

As Janet's body began to calm down the doctors began fitting wires and tubes into her. They hadn't wanted to do it earlier as they were afraid she'd rip them out when she ran to the corner during her hallucinations. Now though she was unconscious so there was no danger of that.

"Are you alright Dr Jackson?" Dr Warner asked, stupid question of course he wasn't alright.

"I'm fine"

Dr Warner nodded and walked away after the rest of the medical staff had left leaving Daniel and Janet alone in the room. Daniel moved to sit on the edge of her bed, he gently stroked a stray piece of hair out her face before taking hold of her hand. She looked so fragile and it made his heart break even more than it already had.

"Stay with me Janet, please"

"My name is Malean" The man said as he stood outside the glass prison. The room was empty apart from him and SG1.

"What do you want?" Jack asked in no mood for pleasantries.

"I knew both Emani and Tempson and I know they were capable of what you said they did"

"You believe us?" Sam asked.

"I do"

"Then help us" Teal'c said.

"That is why I am here. I worked with Tempson before he left to do his experiment, I'm a scientist. The chemical you spoke of, the one that is making your friend sick, what can you tell me about it?"

"It's causing her to have nightmares and behave irrationally and by now it'll be causing hallucinations too"

"How was she exposed to it?"

"In the water we nearly drowned in"

"Yet you are unaffected?"

"I have something in my blood that protected me from it" Sam explained.

"I know of what chemical you speak" Malean said as his expression grew sorrowful, something that was not lost on Jack.

"What?"

"It doesn't just affect the brain, it attacks all the bodies major organs eventually causing them all to shut down" The three members of SG1 stood there in silence as this latest piece of information sunk in.

"When did her symptoms begin?"

"Two weeks ago, the hallucinations started today" Jack said.

"Then she does not have long?"

"How long?"

"In a few hours a day at most she'll be dead"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 6

"Then you had better get us out of here fast" Jack said as the news that Janet only had a day at most left to live finally sank in.

"I will do what I can, first I must return to my lab and obtain the chemical that will counteract the effects of the one killing your friend"

Malean turned and ran out of the room and Jack looked at Teal'c and Sam, Teal'c looked a little worried but simply sat down quietly. Sam was already sitting down and looked terrified.

"Sam" Jack said as he sat down next to her.

"What if we're too late, what if we get back and she's already…"

"You can't think like that"

"We can't lose her Jack.. Oh my God what'll this do to Daniel, he'll be devastated"

"We all would but it's not going to happen, I won't let it"

Sam nodded her head slightly and Jack put his arm around her shoulders in a silent gesture of support. Sam leant her body against his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey" Janet said quietly as she woke up and found Daniel sitting next to her bed. "What happened?"

"You started convulsing and then you lost consciousness" Daniel stated as he started stroking her cheek with the bag of his fingers "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, not so good"

"We'll find a way to stop this" Daniel said sounding like he was trying to convince himself as much as Janet.

"I know you will, any word from the others?"

Daniel shook his head sadly "Not since they just before they went to Emani's home world"

"I hope they're okay"

"So do I"

Jack stood up holding Sam's hand as the judges came back into the room. Teal'c stood at the other side of her quietly. They all knew what was coming, they all knew what the judges were about to say.

"This court has reached it's decision" One of the judges said looking at SG1 "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c, you have all been found guilty of the murder of Tempson and Emani. The sentence for such a crime is death, you will all be hanged dawn tomorrow. This court is dismissed"

Jack watched as everyone once again left the room leaving SG1 alone in their glass cage.

"Damn it!" Jack said once the room was empty "I was hoping they'd carry out our sentence immediately and we could have made our escape"

"Tomorrow's too late" Sam said sadly as she sat back down.

"There has to be a way out of here" Jack said and started kicking the glass wall of the cage"

"O'Neill you have tried that several times already"

"I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing Teal'c"

"Colonel O'Neill that will do you no good" They heard a voice say and they all turned to see Malean walking toward them.

"If you're not here to break us out I suggest you leave" Jack snapped angrily.

"I am here to release you" Malean said before opening their cage which they all walked out of very quickly.

"Thank you" Sam said.

Malean nodded "You will need this" he said holding up a small bottle "It will counteract the chemical in your friends body, if it is not too late then she will fully recover"

"Will they not know that you helped us?" Teal'c asked.

"No they won't, don't worry about me, save your friend"

"Our weapons?" Jack asked.

"I cannot get them for you but you are not far from the gate, you will not need them"

Janet had been getting weaker and weaker as the hours ticked by with still no word from SG1. General Hammond had said if he did not here from them in an hour he would send SG2 and 4 to look for them. Janet winced in pain and clutched Daniel's hand tighter.

"It's gonna be okay" Daniel said as her pain subsided.

"It hurts so much" Janet said so quietly Daniel wouldn't have heard her had he not been sitting so close.

"I know but I need you to fight this Janet, I can't lose you"

"You won't" Janet said with as much conviction as her weak, broken voice could hold and Daniel was amazed that even when she was as fragile as she was now that she could still have so much strength.

"I love you so much" Daniel said quietly as tears came to his eyes.

"I love you too" Janet said before she closed her eyes and the alarms started going off telling him that Janet's heart had stopped.

Dr Warner suddenly came running in barking orders and the bunch of nurses who accompanied him. Daniel was quickly ushered away and found himself standing next to a worried looking General Hammond.

They both stood there and watched as Dr Warner used the defibrillator on Janet, his heart broke more each time he used the panels on her with no success, each time her small, fragile body jolted as the electricity ran through her. He felt his tears begin to escape his eyes despite his attempts to hold them back. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't.

TBC

Authors Note: That was kind of a nasty cliff hanger wasn't it, well you know what to do if you want to find out what happens next quicker. A big thanks to everyone who has already done it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

SG1 made their way through the streets towards the Stargate. With Malean's help they had been able to keep to the shadows, reducing the chance of them being spotted and recognised. Sam breathed a sigh of relief as they turned the corner to see the Stargate standing in front of them.

"Now you must hurry!" Malean stated "It will not be long before they realise that you have escaped"

"Thank you" Sam said.

They made a run for the gate, Teal'c made it to the DHD first and immediately began to dial the gate. The noise around them told them they had been recognised as the locals starting running around in a panic. As the Stargate engaged several armed men came running down the street.

"STOP IMMEDIATELY" They heard a familiar voice yell and they all turned to see Valeran running towards them. "MURDERERS! I WILL NOT BE DENIED RETRIBUTION FOR THE DEATH OF MY CHILDREN!"

As the armed men continued to approach Jack gestured for them to get out of there and they all ran through the gate.

---

"Clear!"

"We have a pulse"

Relief flowed through Daniel's body as the heart monitor returned to its regular beeps indicating Janet's heart was beating once again. He wiped the tears from his face as he moved back over to the bed. The nurses and doctors who had come running in when Janet's heart stopped left the room, apart from Dr Warner. General Hammond moved to stand next to Daniel as Warner looked at Daniel.

"The chemical in her blood is killing her, we aren't going to be able to keep her alive much longer. She's strong and she's fighting this but we all need to prepare ourselves for the worst"

Daniel took Janet's hand in his own as he continued to listen to Dr Warner "We have everyone working on this but they're coming up with nothing. Even if they are able to find something I doubt it will be in time to save Janet. I'm afraid if SG1 do not return with a cure soon, we will lose her and even then, it may already be too late"

"Unscheduled off world activation"

"Inform me immediately if there are any changes" Hammond said as he walked out of the room. Daniel sat back down in the chair he had been occupying for the last several hours. Is this what it had been like for Janet, Jack and Teal'c when he and Sam had been infected with Tempson's virus? Sitting here watching her slowly slip away from him and powerless to do anything about it was killing him.

---

SG1 stepped through the Stargate into the gate room of the SGC to find a worn looking General Hammond.

"Welcome back, did you find the cure?"

"Yes sir we did, how is she?" Jack asked.

"Not good"

Jack followed General Hammond out of the gate room along with Sam and Teal'c. When they arrived in the isolation room they found Daniel sitting next to Janet's bed holding her hand, Dr Warner was nearby monitoring her vitals.

"We have it" Jack stated as he walked into the room drawing Daniel's and Warner's attention. He held up the small bottle and Dr Warner was quick to take it out of his hand. The look on his face told them he was debating something and it didn't take them long to figure out what.

"What could it possibly do to her Doc, kill her? If we don't give her the cure now she'll die anyway" Jack said.

"It may already be too late" Dr Warner said sadly.

"Then what do we have to lose"

Dr Warner looked to Daniel who nodded his agreement and a moment later Warner gave Janet the cure "Now all we can do is wait… and pray"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 8

It had been two hours since they had given Janet the cure and neither SG1 or Dr Warner had left the room. General Hammond had been forced to leave to attend to business but had ordered them to inform him of any change. Daniel's hand gripped Janet's firmly and he hadn't let go of her since SG1's return.

It was a short quiet moan that roused them all from their thoughts and drew their attention to the bed. Daniel felt Janet's hand tighten slightly around his. That small sound and even smaller movement filled him with hope and he couldn't describe the relief he felt when her eyes finally opened.

"Daniel?" she asked her voice only a whisper as her eyes slowly opened.

"I'm right here"

"Me too" she whispered quietly.

Daniel gently brushed her hair away from her face as Dr Warner and a bunch of nurses started running around checking her vitals. When they were done and Dr Warner had expressed his happiness at seeing Janet awake again, SG1 were left alone with Janet.

"Hey Doc, you gave us quite a scare there" Jack stated as he, Sam and Teal'c moved to join Daniel around the bed.

"Sorry"

"It is good to see you well Dr Frasier" Teal'c said.

"No kidding, we were really worried" Sam added her voice clearly showing her relief.

- - -

"They seriously put you on trial for murdering Tempson and Emani?" Daniel asked as SG1 were debriefed. Janet had been released from the infirmary an hour ago with strict orders to go home. Instead she had insisted on coming to the debriefing which was really the only reason Daniel was there. She had wanted to know what happened on the planet, and whenever Janet asked, Daniel generally did.

"Yeah and the prosecutor was their father"

"You're kidding"

"Yeah so obviously they found us guilty and sentenced us to be hung in the morning" Jack explained.

"Malean released from the cell and led us to the gate, we dialled earth and came through" Sam said.

"Despite some protest from the locals" Jack finished.

"Okay then we're done, I'll expect your mission reports on my desk by the end of the week, dismissed" Hammond said as he stood up, he stopped and put his hand on Janet's shoulder as he left "It's good to have you back with us Doctor"

"Thank you sir" Janet said as Hammond left "Thank you all of you"

"It was no problem" Jack said "You've saved our lives more than once"

- - -

"Oh it feels good to be home" Janet said as she dropped on to the sofa in their house.

"Feels good to have you home" Daniel said as he moved to sit next to her, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"I'm glad you were with me" Janet said quietly "I don't think I would have survived this if you weren't"

"Yes you would, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met"

"But I don't think I would have survived _this_"

"Well we're never going to have to find out" Daniel said as he held her more tightly.

"I guess not"

"Seeing you lying there today nearly broke me you know" Daniel said quietly and Janet lifted her head to meet his eyes with her own. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you"

"Well thankfully that's something else we'll never have to find out"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

Janet laid her head back down on Daniel's chest and closed her eyes, allowing the sound of his heartbeat to lull her into the first restful sleep she had had in a long time.

- - -

"We don't know where they came from but they have several hostages. They're demanding that SG1 and Dr Frasier come through the gate immediately or they'll kill them. We have two hours to comply with their demands"

"We'll get back to you as quickly as possible" Hammond said and watched as the gate shut down.

It was then that Jack and Teal'c came wondering into the control room.

"I thought SG1 was on down time" Hammond chastised.

"We are" Jack quickly defended "Janet has an appointment with Dr Warner before we all go to my cabin for the week"

"Well I'm sorry to have to drop this on you but I was about to call you all in"

"Every time, sir" Jack said, whenever SG1 got down time they very rarely actually made it off the base before something went disastrously wrong and they had to save the world again. Even when they did make it off base they would always get called back in.

"We have a situation"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 9

"SG5 were in the village with Dr Dalton when an armed group of men came through the gate" Hammond explained as he sat in the briefing room with SG1 and Dr Frasier.

"And they're demanding to see us?" Sam asked confused.

"That didn't make any sense to SG5 at first but then when they finally explained who they were it all fell into place"

"And who are they?" Jack asked.

"The leader of the men said his name was Valeran"

"The father! You have to be kidding" Jack exclaimed having had more than enough of that family.

"If you don't go through the gate in the next forty minutes they'll kill the hostages"

"I suppose we'd better go then" Janet said.

"Janet you only just came out of a coma yesterday, you're not really in any condition to go through the gate" Jack said.

"Jack, I'm fine and if I don't go they may those people"

"Unfortunately Colonel she's right" Hammond said before Jack could protest again and before Daniel could join in.

"Fine"

- - -

"Colonel O'Neill" Jack was greeted immediately by SG5 as he came through the gate "We only have fifteen minutes to the dead line"

"I know, where are these guys?"

"In the village hall"

Jack winced remembering the last time he had been in that building. It had been just after Sam had collapsed, before Janet had arrived with her medical team and put Sam in her own tent. The building had been full of the villages sick and dieing and their families. To make the memory worse he had had to sit there with an unconscious Sam.

SG1 and Janet followed SG5 to the village and to the pain hall, arriving with time to spare.

"Valeran!" Jack shouted from where he and his team stood outside the village hall "We're here, now what do you want?"

"Are you all present, Dr Frasier as well?"

"All five of us"

"Then you must come in here"

"That's not gonna happen"

"Then I will kill these people"

"Jack" Sam said from his side "I don't think we have a choice"

"Neither do I, you up for this Janet?" Jack asked in concern.

"Yeah"

"Alright come on" Jack said ignoring the silent protests coming from SG5 as he headed for the village hall. He walked inside and immediately recognised Valeran stood near the door. There were twelve other armed men in the room and twenty hostages. Jack recognised some of the armed men from his recent trip to their home world.

"We're here now, why don't you let these people go?" Jack said gesturing to where the hostages were all grouped on the floor in the corner.

"No, not yet" Valeran said and Jack inwardly sighed. He had been hoping Valeran would let the hostages go which would have made escape a lot easier. Valeran gestured to two of his men who quickly disarmed SG1 and Janet. "Go sit in the opposite corner on the floor and do not try anything foolish Colonel"

Jack did as he was told without protest, although Valeran seemed perfectly calm Jack could see the barely restrained anger in his eyes. This was a volatile situation and one wrong move could mean the death of every hostage, including them. The rest of his team followed his example, Daniel automatically manoeuvred himself so that Janet was sitting in between himself and Jack..

- - -

They had been sitting on the floor in the village hall for almost an hour when Valeran finally approached them again with a menacing look on his face.

"Now I am going to kill one of you so the rest may feel part of the pain I feel when I think of my children and what you did to them"

"They would have killed us" Jack defended.

"Do you think your excuses mean anything to me? My son and daughter are dead and you are the ones responsible, that is all that matters" Valeran shouted, the anger Jack had seen in his eyes beginning to make it to the surface.

When Valeran spoke again it was much more controlled "I am going to kill one of you now, you may decide amongst yourselves who it shall be"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 10

Jack resisted the urge to stand up and kill the man but knowing now wasn't the time he resisted. He'd kill him later though. If it hadn't been obvious before, it was obvious now, Tempson and Emani had got their psychotic nature from their father. How dare he tell them he was going to kill one of them and make them decide who it would be. Jack was about to stand up and declare it should be him when Valeran spoke again.

"Dr Fraiser" Daniel's breath caught in his throat and Janet suddenly looked almost as pale as she had done when she'd been ill.

"Stand up, step forward"

Janet hesitantly did as she was told and to her credit showed very little of the fear they all knew she was feeling.

"I see you're feeling much better, obviously you received the cure for the chemical you were apparently exposed to. I won't bother asking who you got it from" Valeran said with a menacing smile "The cure was obviously stolen and given to you and since your friends seem incapable of deciding who shall die, perhaps I should just choose for them"

Daniel stood up and Jack already knew what he was going to say so he beet him to it "We choose me" Jack said and Sam's head shot up but he didn't look at her.

"It is too late now Colonel, I choose you Dr Frasier" Valeran said as he pointed his weapon at her.

"No!" Daniel shouted and made a move toward Janet only to be have several weapons pointed at him.

"Daniel don't" Janet said calmly, she hadn't even flinched when Valeran chose her and pointed his weapon at her.

"It seems your friends care about you a great deal Doctor and make no mistake I am going to kill you but not yet. On your knees" Valeran ordered and when Janet didn't move one of his men walked up behind her and kicked the back of her legs forcing her to her knees. "I lost my son and my daughter, your death alone will not make up for that. So before I kill you we must choose one of your friends to die with you. The rest will be forced to watch those they care about die and then I will decide whether to kill them when I feel they have suffered or let them live and continue to suffer from their loss. So Doctor, you choose who will die with you"

"I can't" Janet said

"If you do not choose I will kill them all"

Janet fought back her tears and succeeded in not showing the effect this was having on her. How could she choose which of her friends would die and which would have to live with her choice. It was then that a thought hit her, he wouldn't kill them all, he wanted them to suffer as he was suffering. If they were all dead there would be no one left to do that. This was just his way of torturing them more.

"I won't choose" she declared and prayed that she was right.

"Very well, I was never going to kill them all anyway, that would ruin my plans"

"You won't get away with this" Jack stated angrily.

"With all these hostages, I'll get away with whatever I want. Now then Colonel, since you were so kind as to offer yourself up for death, I think I may accept your offer. Step forward"

Jack felt Sam's gaze and turned to look at her where she still sat on the floor next to Teal'c. His eyes caught with hers for a moment and sent her a silent message before he turned and stepped forward, moving up next to Janet he joined her on his knees. He looked at her and sent her the same silent message he had sent Sam and hoped they both understood.

"Now you die" Valeran said as he aimed his weapon at them.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 11

Everything happened so fast, from Jack's position on his knees he was able to reach his hand to the inside of his boot without being noticed. As Valeran walked closer to him Jack pulled the knife out of his boot slowly keeping it concealed from the armed men in the room.

"Now you die" Valeran said as he aimed his weapon.

"NOW!" Jack shouted as he pulled the knife from behind his back and plunged into

Valeran's chest. Valeran hadn't even seen it coming and cried out in pain.

Janet and Sam had apparently understood the silent messages he had sent them as they too pulled out their knives and killed the nearest armed man. Jack hurriedly took Valeran's weapons as Sam and Janet did the same and a fire fight broke out between the three of them and the other men.

Daniel and Teal'c quickly caught on to what their friends were doing and did the same with the knives they too had concealed. The fire fight was short, Valeran's men were caught off guard by the sudden attack and within minutes most of them were dead, injured or surrendering.

SG1 came running into the building only to discover everything already under control.

"Here comes the cavalry, just in time" Jack stated and received several mild glares from the members of SG5.

- - -

"You risked your lives for us" Dalton said, Jack hadn't even realised he had been one of the hostages. "Once again you have saved us, our debts to you could never be repaid"

"Think nothing of it" Jack said in his typical humorous tone.

"We are having a celebration tonight in your honour, please join us"

"We'd be happy to, but first we have to go home and report in to Hammond"

- - -

General Hammond had been more than relieved to hear that SG1 were alive and well and that none of the villagers had been hurt in the fight. They had returned to the planet for the party with a promise of downtime when they got back home.

"You okay?" Daniel asked Janet, she had been quiet since the fight and he knew she was struggling with killing those men.

"Actually yeah"

One look into her eyes told Daniel she was in fact fine "Anyway it think you injured most of the ones you shot"

"I know, where are Jack and Sam?" she asked.

"Over there" Daniel pointed across where all the villagers were dancing to the music. To where Jack was sat talking to Sam "He has something important to ask her"

"Are you serious?" Janet asked grinning.

"Yeah and it's been a long time coming"

The music had become mere background noise as Jack spoke quietly to Sam.

"I love you and I can't imagine spending another day of my life without you so" Jack said as he pulled the ring from his pocket "Will you marry me?"

- - -

A/N The end, just kidding. One more chapter to go I hope you enjoyed this one.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 12

Sam stared at the engagement ring in Jack's hand, she had known he was up to something these last few weeks but she honestly hadn't thought this was it.

"Of course I'll marry you" she said a moment later when she had recovered enough of her senses to speak. The smile on Jack's face was matched only by the one on hers as he slipped the ring on her finger and took her into his arms.

Daniel and Janet took that moment to join the couple "About time!" Daniel exclaimed "How long ago did we go by that ring?"

"I don't think that's the important thing here, Daniel" Jack said evasively.

"Congratulations" Janet said hugging Sam and then Jack.

"Where's Teal'c" Sam asked.

They all looked around the area trying to locate their friend when Jack spotted him being dragged onto what could possibly be called the dance floor by a young woman.

"Teal'c certainly seems to be getting into the spirit of things, you girls want some food?" Jack asked and they both nodded "Come on Daniel"

Sam looked at the engagement ring on her finger again and for a moment she wasn't sure if this was all a dream.

"It doesn't feel real yet does it?" Janet asked knowingly after the guys were gone.

"No it doesn't, I'm half expecting to wake up any minute"

"Give it time, it'll sink in"

"Hey Janet" Sam said her face splitting into a huge grin.

"What?" Janet asked warily.

"You're getting married in two weeks"

Janet returned Sam's grin "Oh my God, I know"

"Two weeks from now you'll be Dr Janet Fraiser – Jackson"

"What are you girls talking about?" They heard Jack's voice ask as he and Daniel arrived with food.

"Nothing" They both chorused receiving suspicious stares from both men.

The four of them ate the food Jack and Daniel had brought back whilst watching Teal'c dance with the young woman who had somehow managed to coax him into it. When they had finished they joined him on the dance floor.

THE END

Authors Note: So that's the end of that story and the end of the series. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially those who have stuck with me through all three stories. A big thanks to Samandjackforever for getting my butt into gear for this final chapter as well as several others.


End file.
